


First Showing

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A surprise crowd.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	First Showing

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'riot'

"Is it a riot?" Eclair asked as she stopped short. In front of her and Lumiere, a large crowd had gathered and were obviously pushing toward the same building a block away. Some of them were chanting, but Eclair had no idea what they were saying.

"We weren't warned about anything," Lumiere replied. They were even there on a fairly simple mission; there had definitely not been anything in their briefing about unrest.

"We're going to have to see what's going on," Eclair admitted softly. She hated the thought, but if they had to...

They'd see this new movie too?


End file.
